


Aware

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buri and Kel have a conversation, at Buri and Raoul's wedding at Steadfast. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

The first time Buri became properly aware of the young lady knight was, strangely enough, at her wedding to Raoul. She stood among a crowd of young men near her own age, wearing a wool gown – nothing extravagant, but something that suited her, all the same.

She’d seen Lady Knight Keladry before, and had worked with her when she was just Squire Kel, of course. Now she was older and her hair was a bit longer, brushing her chin instead of her earlobes. 

In some ways, the young knight reminded Buri of Thayet, with her ideals and her calm, serene, unshakable manner. Poets and bards would not praise Keladry for being a great beauty, like they did Thayet, but she seemed to be popular enough with young men.

Keladry set down her cup of cider as Buri approached her.

“My lady,” she said, smiling – a genuine smile. “Congratulations.”

“Hello, lady knight. Thank you.” Buri nodded. “You’re headed back to your people soon, I suppose?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t have left them before the harvest was in,” Kel explained. “And I am still needed there, despite what they tell me,” she added, a tiny wry smile tugging at her lips, “at least for the first year. Then maybe I’ll let them do away with me.”

Buri smiled at the quiet sense of humor the knight displayed, and looked around the room. “I told Raoul he couldn’t hide at his own wedding. Come find him with me?”


End file.
